Lost child, found family
by SirenOfSaturn
Summary: When Kuwabara's daughter gets pulled into the Makai the search begins. Six years after the series what has happend to the tantei? What has happened to Hiei? Better than it sounds I suck at summaries.


**Okay lets get this out in the open. I own nothing Yu Yu Hakusho. Just a lot of DVDs, manga, and other apparel. I do however own any original characters that were not used in Yu Yu Hakusho, aka the kids things like that. I also don't really know were this story is going to go. I thought this up on my day off work when I was between dream cycle and sleep. I can't say if this is going to be a long one-shot or multi chaptered. I have to be at work by five so I guess we'll see. Either way I would like to see some reviews. Warning this takes place after the series and may contain some spoilers, if not will confuse anyone who has not gotten that far in the anime.**

Tiny feet padded against the red clay like earth. The little legs picking up the feet then pushing them back onto the ground as the running pace continued. Light orange bangs fell into the child's eyes as it continued its pace. 'How did this happen?' She wondered. 'How did I get here?' Pausing in her run the little girl noticed that her path was forking. One path was brighter and would be easier to see in. The other path however was dark and full of thick forest. Instinct told the girl to take the brighter, much more inviting, path. Once again her feet began to move, only to stop once more.

"This is just like my dream." The young half demon answered. "But, in my dream…I took the dark path." Gulping the child redirected herself to face the dark path. She didn't want to be alone in these woods, she wanted to be back in her front yard, playing with her friend and brother. "Daddy always told me to go with my feelings." The carrot top answered. "Here goes." Squinting her eyes shut the young girl took off in a mad dash through the forest. Opening her eyes as she bumped into her first tree, she continued in her sprint. She was beginning to see light up ahead! Feeling her feet move her faster two shapes were becoming visible in the light. One shape was obviously a structure while the other seemed to be a person.

The little girl's sneakers skidded to a halt as she reached the end of the forest, now taking in the two shapes fully. The structure was a very pretty white house, which looked to have western architecture. The other figure, who was dressed in black, held a small smirk on its face. "I guess this will teach him to mock my premonition. I have been expecting you, Koori-chan."

Kurama inhaled the pleasant aroma that the forest was giving off that day. The plants around Genkai's temple had always complimented the beauty quite well in his opinion. The view itself was breath taking and could easily overwhelm the visual senses. However, Kurama's favorite beauty was the smell of the plant life. Sense Genkai's passing almost three years ago, Kurama had planted many plants from the demon world here. It was better soothing to the apparitions that would stop by on occasion.

Reaching the top of the steps the kistune was greeted by the usual customs. "Hey fox-boy! Get over here!" Sighing Kurama walked over to greet Yusuke and the now laughing Kuwabara.

"Hello Yusuke, Hello Kuwabara. I trust things are well."

"Yeah, yeah fine." Yusuke waved off. "How about you though? We never get to see you anymore."

"Urameshi's right!" Kuwabara agreed. "I don't see how you ever have time for fun, nonetheless a girlfriend."

Kurama gave a small laugh. "Well between college and my step-father's business, I very rarely have time for much anyway. As for a girlfriend I would prefer to find someone who could spend time with me in this and the other world." The fox smiled slightly.

"I thought you were done with school. Didn't you just get your master's degree?" Yusuke asked confused.

"Yes, well…" Kurama trailed off. "The university has been giving me scholarship after scholarship. So I've decided to put the money towards a PHD."

"A PHD!" Kuwabara's eye's bulged. "Here I thought I was lucky enough just to get my bachelor's."

"And I was feeling so proud of my G.E.D. at night school." Yusuke mumbled.

"That is something to be proud of Yusuke." Kurama commented. "Considering how much school you missed, with the tournament and whatnot."

"Yeah Urameshi." Kuwabara laughed. "I didn't think you would pass your course to get it."

"Shut up!" Yusuke yelled giving the carrot-top a blow to the head. "Anyway, Kurama school, work, that someone special or whatever. I'm just saying you should have fun! You should take a break from going all the way in school, and start trying to go all the way with a girl."

"Yusuke!"

"Ah!" The said boy cried, holding the bruise his wife had delivered. "Sorry Keiko didn't know you were there."

"With a mouth like that I'm beginning to solve the mystery of were Genkai has been getting all of her little short phrases."

"Hey, blame the short phrases on me!" Yusuke pointed. " But I did not teach her the f-word!"

"Then who did?"

"Uhh…my mom?" Yusuke guessed rubbing the back of his head.

"Speaking of Genkai, were are you kids?" Kurama asked.

"Oh they're on the other side of the temple." Yukina answered coming to stand by her husband. "Playing hide and seek." She smiled. "Last time I was out there Ki was winning."

"Kid's so short. No one could find him."

"Mommy!"

"Speak of the devil." Yusuke mumbled watching the orange haired boy run, followed by his own daughter.

"Mommy!" The boy panted clinging to his mother's skirt.

"What is it, Ki?" Yukina asked bending down to the child's level. "Where's your sister?"

"Koori disappeared!"

"What?" The adults echoed.

"We were just playing." Genkai said. "And then she was gone."

"Calm down," Yusuke soothed everyone, crouching down to his daughter's eye level. "Now Genkai, did she really disappear, or is this play disappearing."

"Dad!" The young brunette seemed to scold. 'She has her mother's stare' Yusuke noted. "This isn't pretend! Koori really disappeared! This black hole thing appeared out of nowhere! Then it swallowed her up! Just like something on the TV!"

"No more anime for you." Yusuke mumbled. "Now." His eyes narrowed. "Where were you playing?"

"Uhh…" Genkai's brown eyes dropped to stare at her shoes, as she started to play with her fingers. "We were playing, by the forest."

"What?" Yusuke scolded. "I told you kids not to play over there! Something could have happened."

"It didn't to me." Genkai smiled.

"It's your fault!" Ki pointed. "You're the one who dared Koori to go over there!"

"I thought she was too chicken to do it!" Genkai confessed.

"My sister isn't afraid, she could take you any day!"

"Right here, right now!"

"She's gone, remember?" Ki asked.

"Oops."

The sound of clattering caused everyone's attention to turn to Yukina. Her tears were already crystallizing to exotic stones. "What if-she did go through….what if she's in…"

"Don't worry we'll find her." Kuwabara promised, taking her hands. "I Kazuma Kuwabara will find our daughter and bring her back!"

"How many times do you think we're going to hear that today?" Yusuke whispered to the red head.

"I'd imagine at least twice an hour until we find Koori." Kurama sighed. "Anyway, if she was indeed taken to the demon world, I'm sure Hiei's patrol crew would find her."

"Onii-san?" Yukina whispered.

"I'm sure." Kurama smiled.

"Okay then lets not waste time." Yusuke sighed. "Lets go search were the kids were playing, if she's not there we'll go directly to demon world from there."

"Can we come?" The kids echoed.

"NO!" was their reply.

"Ki you and Genkai stay here with your mom and Keiko, kay?" Kuwabara asked his son.

"Okay, I'll keep them safe, be careful!"

"Bring us back something!" Genkai chimed, as her and Ki went to play in the house.

"Aren't they cute at this age?" Yusuke asked the kitsune.

Kurama panicked at being put on the spot. Now the other parents were staring, waiting for his reply. "Uh…yes. Hope I have five just like them." The red head mumbled. 'Please Inari, No!' "Anyway we should get going. Don't worry Yukina. Hiei has been doing patrol for a long time. He takes his job very seriously, and would go after even the slightest detection of human energy."

"Hiei-san!" The black clad fire demon turned at his name. "What is it Snout?"

The large nosed demon approached the newly taller demon. "A few minutes ago, there was a human scent I picked up, but it also smelled like a demon. It wasn't very powerful, almost like a kid."

"Which direction was it in?"

"It came from the east, but then it took off running north. Like I said the energy was so small I at first thought it was a rabbit. What should we do?"

"Hn. If the energy was that small and it was a human it's probably dead. Don't waste any effort on it, we'll assume it was an animal." Taking a brief glance at the sun the fire demon started off. "I'm going on break, I'll take Ryu with me." Hiei stopped to sneeze. 'Why are my ears burning?'

Koori smiled as she continued to pet the strange dog by the river. "What kind of dog did you say this was again?" The black clad woman looked up from her laundry. "The breed is called Ryuinu. They're a type of dog here in the demon world know best for their excellent sense of smell."

"I still think he looks like a white collie. Except for the red markings…and the scales. He's very friendly though."

"He is." The woman continued midnight blue eyes focusing on washing the clothes in the river. "His name is Hi. He's the nicest of the litter. His brother was once trained to hunt Youko's for their fur. My husband and I rescued them both. Hi had yet to be trained so he's more of a push over." She sighed watching the dog role over for its belly to be rubbed. "His brother though is tougher and that's why my mate takes him to work."

"Mate?" The red eyes of the little girl blinked.

"Sorry." The woman apologized. "I keep trying to say husband, for your human ears."

"It's okay." Koori smiled. "…Aunt Kara?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have a son?" The orange-headed girl asked.

"No, but I do want to have one someday." She thought. "Why do you ask?"

"Those pants you're washing. They're guy pants, but really small. Who's are they?"

Kara chocked, almost dropping the rung out pants back into the river. "They're my ma-husbands. We're both very…vertically challenged." Kara smiled. "Now what do you want to do?" The woman asked putting the basket of clothes under one arm.

"Lets make a big dinner!" The girl cheered, throwing her arms up in the air.

"A big dinner?" The demoness asked, taking the half-breed's hand and walking back to her house.

"Yup! In my dream, after everyone comes to you and uncle's house, we have a big dinner!" The girl described, beginning to ask what sort of food Kara had.

"Well if that's how it was in you premonition…" Kara sighed watching Hi run in front of them up onto the porch of the white house. 'What does one serve humans?'

"Okay Kurama, I spy something….orange!"

"The sky, Yusuke." The fox unenthusiastically replied.

"Damn. Okay! I spy something…brown!"

"The trees." Kurama sighed. How had got dragged into I spy? Ah yes, it was after Yusuke had finished his solo concert of ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall.

"Man Kurama, you're good. Hmm…I spy something-"

"Yusuke?" Kurama interrupted. "Perhaps you might find a different game?"

"Sure." The ex-spirit detective agreed. "I'll just pick up were I left off. Negative six bottles of beer on the wall. Negative six bottles of beer. You take one down pass it around. Negative seven bottles of beer on the wall. Negative seven bottles of beer on the wall negative seven bottles of beer."

"Damn it Urameshi could you stop singing that! I'm trying to sense Koori's energy!"

"I'm just trying to make this stupid hike go faster. Want me to give you a little tour of the demon world?" Yusuke asked.

"NO! I Kazuma Kuwabara have vowed to find my daughter and bring her back safely!"

'That's six' Kurama counted.

"And were is shorty's gosh darn patrol? If they can't find my human energy then how are they going to find Koori's?" The angry father demanded.

"Maybe it's their day off." Yusuke joked.

"Yusuke." Kurama scolded, gesturing his head to Kuwabara. "How would you feel if it were Genkai in this situation?"

The mazaku sighed and walked up to his full human friend. It was amazing how in the heat of laughter things seem fine. However, once Yusuke stopped to look at Kuwabara's face his fun was over. The pale complexion was something he had not seen on his friend's face sense the day he fought the elder Toguro.

"Hey, Kuwabara man." Yusuke said slinging his arm around his shoulder. "I know how you feel."

"I doubt it Urameshi. Did Genkai ever disappear on you?" The carrot top challenged.

"Of course she did!" Yusuke waved off. "What do you expect, she's my kid after all."

"What? Y-you lost your daughter?" Kuwabara stuttered.

The former spirit detective made a gesture to be quiet. "Keep it under wraps okay. Keiko doesn't even know, for obvious reasons. Look when Genaki was three I took her into a department store. I turned my back for a second and she vanished. I know what that feeling is like; I bet your heart's pounding in your ears like mine was. The reason I'm not too worried is because I really think Koori is okay."

"…Where was Genkai?" Kuwabara asked.

"She was hiding in a clothing rack. She was too young to understand she was lost, in her mind she was playing hide and seek." Yusuke smirked. "So lets count to ten and see if Koori isn't hiding behind a tree."

Kurama shook his head at Yusuke's joke, but stopped as his ears picked up growling. 'That sound!' Memories of his Youko life were beginning to come back all at once. The hunter's shouts, the guns firing, this couldn't be what he was imagining, right?

Seeing the white predator emerge from the trees confirmed that this was real. "Hey look it's a doggy!" Kuwabara pointed at the animal. "With scales…eww."

"Hey Kurama, I didn't know there were pets in demon world." Yusuke commented. "…Kurama?" The black haired man turned to see the usually calm and collected Youko running like hell. "Kurama! It's just a dog!"

The fox continued to run till to he hopped into the nearest tree. The hair on the back of his neck stood, as he began to growl at the animal. The dog ran towards the tree and began to hop into the branches. He almost leaped at Kurama went it was suddenly called back.

"Ryu! Down!"

The animal whined, jumping to the ground, as it began to walk back to were it had come from. Its head was bowed submissively as its owner came out of the woods to scold it.

"Hn. You'll have to forgive him, before we got him for patrol, he was used to hunt Youko. However, I still can't believe you would run like a scared child Kurama."

The said fox jumped out of the tree and glared. "I can't control my basic instinct to run from a dog that almost hunted me down when I was kit. I'm also surprised that you would own such breed, Hiei."

"Hn. To what do I owe the pleasure of a fox, a mazaku, and an idiot gracing my patrolled area?" Hiei questioned.

"Nice to see you too Hiei." Yusuke waved. "Haven't seen you sense the last tournament, what was that a year ago? So how is the little security guard job go'in?"

"Hn. Know that I am only here because Enki has won the third tournament in a row. As soon as I win, things will be different."

"Oh, I'm sure." Yusuke answered almost sincerely. "Any who, we're looking for a little girl, about ye high." He gestured to around his knees. "Half human, half demon, orange hair. Oh by the way she's your niece!"

"Urameshi! He doesn't even know about Ki or Koori!"

"Hn. Of course I do." The fire demon stated.

"What?" The human yelled.

Hiei sighed. "You should really ask Yukina to write you a letter. She's very good at it."

"Huh? What is that suppose to mean."

"Kuwabara." The fox sighed. "Ever sense Yukina learned of her connection to Hiei, she has written letters to stay in touch with him. Every time I go to the demon world, she asks me to deliver these letters."

"Does shorty every write back?"

"Hn. Fool. I don't need paper and ink to get my messages across."

"Watch it half-pint. You think after all I have done so far to keep Yukina safe you could respect me!"

"Yes, a fine job you did. You lost her daughter!"

"First, of all it's our daughter, ours! Second, I feel bad enough for what happened Hiei, but I'm going to find Koori and bring her back! C. At least I found someone to spend the rest of my life with. Do you have someone like that?"

"My life has nothing to do with you. Also I wouldn't be bragging, even if you do support her now. What will happen in fifty years? When you're rotting away and she and your children are still young and not aged a day? I will continue to protect her long after you're dead! You're weak human loss will only give her more scars, except these will be on her heart instead of her flesh!"

Hiei stopped in mid assault. Seeing the morbid expression on the human as he realized the fate of his loved ones made even the hot fire demon hold his tough. 'If Kara finds out I snapped like this she'll have my balls on a silver platter.' He sighed '…Kara'

_The Sun was relentless that morning. No matter which direction Hiei turned the bright rays seemed to find their way to his resting eyes. Growling the hybrid rolled onto his side eyes still shut. His bandaged arm groped around the other half of the bed, trying to find the bed's other occupant. Feeling nothing but a cold mattress, Hiei lifted himself up on an elbow, as clouded red orbs looked for his mate. Seeing no one there Hiei rolled out of the warm bed, not bothering to put any clothes on, and ventured down stairs._

_After reaching the bottom of the stairs Hiei headed for the back porch already having a hunch as to were she might be. Opening the western style door Hiei walked back to the secluded hot spring. When the two of them had built their home, they had chosen this area for its convenient use. It was in a secluded part of the demon world, surrounded by the forest of no return. The stream that ran along the house was fine for drinking water and laundry. However, his mate's favorite room of the house, except their bedroom, was the porch that housed the hot spring. _

_Seeing her resting shoulder deep in the warm water. Hiei did not hesitate, and walked directly into the spring. Swimming up to his mate, he moved to pick her up so he could rest his head against the rock._

"_I hope for your sake Hiei Jaganshi. That you are not stealing my rock." Hiei smirked as he pulled her close to him, so she could rest her head against his shoulder, leaving him to rest on the rock. "Better, Kara?"_

"_Maybe."_

"_Why do I put up with you?" He sighed._

"_Funny, I said the same thing to you last night."_

_Hiei glared, at her tugging at her dangling earrings. "Ow."_

"_Is this a family trait?"_

"_Well unlike my brother I never pierced my head and wore a bell. Shigure was merely starting a trend before its rightful time."_

"_Hn." Hiei sighed reclining his head back. "For someone who has time off patrol you certainly are up early."_

"…_I just had a dream that's all."_

"_Dream or nightmare?"_

"_It was about your sister and Kuwabara-"_

"_Nightmare." Hiei tensed._

_Kara glared gently splashing her mate. "Listen. I had a dream about their daughter Koori. I think today or very soon she might end up here in the demon world."_

"_What?" _

"_That's what my premonition was about."_

"_Premonition? I thought it was a dream Kara." Hiei sighed. "I know you sense and see things. But this one is too out of the ordinary. I think it was just a dream."_

"_Are you mocking me, Hiei?" Kara's asked, her tone playful but warning._

"_No. But considering certain medical event…I would consider that you could be a little off."_

"_Off? Because of my little 'medical event'? Gods I mated with a sexiest bastard."_

"_Watch it." Hiei glared._

"_How confident are you Hiei?" Kara asked swimming backwards to put distance between them. _

"_Pretty confident."_

"_Would you like to make a small wager?" Kara smirked._

"_I'm all ears."_

"_The attic still needs to be cleared out and cleaned. When my premonition comes true, your pack rat days are over."_

"_Fine. But when a month goes by and nothing has happened." Hiei paused. "You have to do the snow shoveling every winter for the rest of your life."_

"_Fine, it's a deal."_

"_Deal." Hiei smirked._

"_Now don't you have patrol today?" _

_Hiei pushed himself away from the rock, as he swam over to Kara. Grabbing her by her hips, he treaded in the water as he pulled her closer. "I can be late."_

Hiei shuddered slightly remember the events that happened only a week ago. "Stay here. I know were Koori is." Hiei stated startling everyone. "I'll go get her and bring her back here, just don't move."

"Wait!" Kuwabara protested. "I'm going with you! She's my daughter."

"You can't come. None of you can."

"Why not?" Yusuke asked.

"Because then you would know where I live." Hiei sighed.

Kurama and Yusuke immediately protested. "Oh come on, have us in for coffee!"

"This is the house you built Hiei? Why wont you let us see it?"

"I don't mind if you see it." Hiei glared. "I'm worried you might visit."

"Oh, please." Yusuke sighed. "What's wrong with that?"

Kurama held up his hand, telling Yusuke to be quiet. "No it's alright Yusuke. Hiei's privacy is his own business." Kurama winked. "After all it is his choice…Just as it was my choice to let you stay in my house all those years in the human world. During the monsoon season, especially, when your tree was blown over. Also you stayed in my home and shared my heater and blankets during those awful blizzards."

"Are you trying to guilt trip me fox?"

"Is it working?" Kurama asked.

"Fine, maybe you deserve to see. But what about them?" Hiei asked pointing the ex- detectives.

"You owe Yusuke ten years of friendship, even if you wont admit it. You owe your brother in law the right to see his daughter in a safe environment."

'Damn you, Kurama.' "Hn. Just don't expect to be invited in for dinner."

"If you're cooking, I don't want it." Yusuke stated.

"Just keep up you fools." Hiei sighed. 'I have an attic to clean.'

**Now I have to get ready for work soon. So if I get say emmm…ten reviews I'll have an update this week. Did you like, love? Is the story in character enough for you? Read and review, no flame. Ja ne!**


End file.
